


The Things We Forgot

by carpooldragons



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, RPF, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpooldragons/pseuds/carpooldragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filming is set to start for the third season in two days and there’s one thing left to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (and probably only) O’Caan story – I got the idea from some tag prompts I found on tumblr and decided I couldn’t resist a scruffy shaving story. Also inspired by [these](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5assllpO51qkv5lqo1_250.jpg) [two](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5assllpO51qkv5lqo4_250.jpg) photos of Scott and Alex from a few days ago.
> 
> Alex and Scott belong to themselves and I mean no disrespect by writing this. I’m just writing them as the characters in my head, though I’m probably going to stick to their onscreen characters from now on.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any comments are always welcome.

Alex was never sure what to do with Scott when he was like this – oddly forlorn, nose buried deep into his notebook, trying to get down all those thoughts and ideas that plagued him day and night. He’d resigned himself when he met Scott that he’d never understand that side of his friend – the writer, bearer of the written word. Alex never was much for words like that – he’d struggled enough in school with reports and papers that he’d shunned them in his adult life. On the flipside of that, he loved to read, especially whenever he had a chance to research for a role.

But he’d never be a writer, not like Scott, with his multitudes of plays and stories filling up the corridors of his brain. Alex never pushes to read what Scott writes in his spare time either, though he’s sure the smaller man would be happy to let him take a peek. This thing between them though – he has no words for it yet, but he’s sure Scott does. Somewhere - painted in black ink along pale paper. It is still new and foreign, with only a few eyes privy to its workings. 

“Scott, we’re going to have to shave sometime today. You heard Peter, mate. He means business.”

Alex glanced at Scott from his perch on one of the stools at the island in the kitchen, a bowl of oatmeal half-eaten in front of him. He’d found Scott in the Laz-E Boy that morning, hand moving in a blur across the canvas of his notepad. They hadn’t said a word to each other, but Alex had sat a banana and a glass of orange juice on the coffee table all the same when he was fixing his own breakfast. They’d disappeared when he checked back a while later.

Filming was to start in two days, bright and early on Monday with a morning blessing ceremony in the building that served as Five-0’s headquarters. Alex was ready for it, ready to get back to work, but he knew that Scott didn’t share all his excitement.

Scott had gotten in from LA about a week ago, looking tanned and happy, riding the high from the amazing success of his play, beard in full-on caveman mode. Alex would have laughed at him, if his own beard wasn’t in the same scruffy state. He did laugh though when Scott showed up unexpectedly at his door, surfboard tucked under one arm, smile lighting up his face when Alex opened the door. He pressed a smooth kiss to the corner of Alex’s mouth, before tugging him out to their favorite surf spot. 

And that’s how the week had progressed, up until this morning. He knew Scott missed LA something terrible and Alex could relate, in some far off way. He hadn’t been home to his own beloved Sydney in a few years, but that ache in his chest seemed to loosen the more he explored Hawaii, his new home. He felt though that it was the opposite for Scott – seeing all these places, but continuing to relate them back to his home on the mainland.

Alex turned back to his oatmeal then; an eye peering down at the press release for Monday’s blessing ceremony. In a way, he wished the press wasn’t allowed to see this event – it didn’t feel right, them intruding on something so sacred, but he knew what it meant to the people of Hawaii, so he wouldn’t begrudge the news teams too much. 

He jumped harshly a few minutes later when two strong arms encircled his waist and he felt Scott press his face tight between his shoulder blades. He could feel the wiry curls of that blonde beard through his shirt, but it was more reassuring than awkward.

“I’m sorry.” The words were muffled into worn fabric, a low rumble across his back that sent goose bumps into his neck line. He reached down to grasp one of Scott’s hands near his bellybutton, entwining his long fingers with slightly shorter, more blunt ones, squeezing tightly.

“Sorry for what, Scotty? You didn’t do anything.” Alex felt the headshake more than anything, and a weird tendril of fear slid into his belly, not knowing what Scott was trying to tell him.

“I worried you. I just…woke up this morning with all these thoughts in my head and I had to get them out before they ate me alive. I’m not a good person when I get that way.”

Alex had to turn then, slipping off the stool and circling his own arms around Scott, trying to reassure him through touch as the blonde pushed his face into his chest.

“Don’t say that, please. I get it – you’re a writer, you have to write. Don’t ever apologize for that, since you never need to explain yourself to me. You’re a wonderful person, always remember that.”

Scott picked his head up then to meet Alex’s eyes, a small smile hidden somewhere beneath his beard. Then he surged forward and they were kissing, the rasp of facial hair even louder than the puffs of their breath, lips sliding together. Alex pulled back laughing.

“Okay, seriously. We need to do something about these beards, it’s getting ridiculous – I can hardly find your lips. And I think I’ve got beard burn under my own beard. Geez.”

Scott grinned at that, smile stretching wide as he pushed their foreheads together for a second, the air mingling between them before he pulled back once more.  
“Yeah, come on. Let’s do it now before I remember I don’t care what everyone else thinks about it. I’m pretty sure I could convince Peter that Danny needs a beard, but I’m not that bothered.”

Alex reached down to grasp Scott’s hand in his own then, tugging him into the bathroom. That was the Scott he knew and loved.

\------

It didn’t take long to realize that the act of shaving was going to take more effort than either man was expecting. Alex was pretty sure he didn’t have enough shaving cream to take care of Scott’s entire beard and Scott was silently glaring at the razors as if they’d personally offended them. They both decided earlier on that this would probably go smoother if they helped each other out.

“I think we’re going to have to repeat this process a few times. Did you shave at all while you were home? Good god.”

Scott just grinned, the bastard, as he used a pair of Alex’s clippers to try and battle the amount of hair, making it easier to shave off later. “I could ask you the same thing, babe.”

Alex scoffed, checking the running water in the sink before dampening a small towel, smoothing it over his cheeks and neck. “I did, after we went to see your play. Saxon was complaining that I looked like a hobo and I was tired of food getting stuck in it. Then I got lazy again and decided to let it grow out once more. Are you sure you don’t have a sandwich stuck in yours somewhere?”

“Har dee fucking har. How are we going to do this thing?” Scott asked as he clipped more hair from the top of his lip.

“Maybe I should go first. My beard’s not quite as ridiculous and I feel like yours is going to break the razors before we’re done.” Alex replied as he applied some shaving oil to his face, rubbing in small circles.

Scott just nodded; picking up the wayward shaving cream can from the back of the sink, spraying a glob of the stuff onto his hands. It smelled nice – sharp and clean, something he’d come to associate with Alex in the two years they’d been working together.

“Okay, O’Loughlin. Assume the position.”

Alex grumbled as he finished filling the sink basin with cold water before going to sit on the toilet next to the sink. The look on his face made Scott think he’d just told the man he was going to torture him for all his secret information.

“Don’t pout, babe. It’s really unbecoming on someone with such a handsome face. You act like I’ve got a gun to your head.” The amusement was evident in his voice as he smoothed the cream over Alex’s face, making sure he got an even cover over cheeks, chin, along his neck, and upper lip. “You know the Spartans punished cowards by shaving off parts of their beards?”

That caused Alex to glare, but the effect was lost with the foam on his face. “Are you calling me a coward, Caan?”

Scott laughed brightly, using the water in the sink to rinse off his hands before taking up one of the disposable razors that had been sitting on the edge of the basin. He swished it in the water for a second before turning back to Alex. “Is that all you got from that? No, you’re not a coward, 'cause I’m shaving _all_ your beard, not part. Get it?”

Scott was close now, pressing the razor to the left side of Alex’s face, running down in several smooth swipes, tapping the razor in the water every few seconds to clean out the blade before starting on another section. It took him about ten minutes to get all the hair taken care of, paying special attention to Alex’s neck, trying to keep his hand steady going across the grain. When he was done, he used another damp cloth to clear away the remaining foam, drying it carefully. As he finished, he ran his fingers along the newly shorn skin, a tingle running up his arm at the smoothness against the rough of his palms. 

Before Alex knew what hit him, Scott pressed his face in next to his, smooshing his beard against Alex’s cheeks, blowing a loud raspberry against his ear.

“Agh, god damnit, Scott!” Alex laughed, pushing the man away, trying and failing to come off as indignant. “You asshole.” 

Scott just grinned, pulling back to empty the sink and refill it with water for his own face. “That’s you done, buddy. Thankfully yours doesn’t grow out as fast as mine – you’ll have McGarrett level scruff soon enough.”

Alex just shook his head, grinning as he stood up from the toilet to grab a new razor, running his own free hand along the smooth skin on his face. “McGarrett’s always pretty clean cut though, but I think you’re right. Thanks mate.” 

Plopping down on the toilet himself, Scott ran the new damp cloth over his own beard before rubbing in some of Alex’s shaving oil as the other man worked the shaving cream between his hands. Applying it to Scott’s face and neck, he leaned in close, pressing their foreheads together before pulling back to clean his hands off and take up the new razor.

“Alrighty, let’s do this.” The look of concentration on Alex’s face was laughable and Scott felt himself grinning the whole while as Alex took his time, cleaning the blade after each swipe, making sure the small area was clean and smooth before moving onto a new one.

“You realize you’ve got more gray hairs coming in now, don’t you?” Scott asked, putting a hand up to run his fingers over the side of Alex’s head before using his index finger to trace the whorls of his right ear.

“Yes, thank you, Scott. You know you have a bunch of gray hairs in your beard?” Alex raised an eyebrow as he spoke, moving the blade down to finish up Scott’s neck, his movements even more calculated and precise as he got closer to Scott’s Adam’s apple. After that, it was only a few more swipes before he was done, finishing up with a towel to remove the excess foam. 

With both of them now sporting baby smooth faces, Scott helped Alex put away his shaving things before circling his arms around him, pulling him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. 

“You know, that was kind of fun. We should do it more often.” Alex just groaned as they flopped onto the bed together, scooting himself up until he hit the pillows and glaring at Scott, noticing that he’d left a dollop of foam just under his left ear. He reached his thumb up to swipe it away before cleaning his hand on Scott’s shirt.

“I think you’re just trying to get out of shaving yourself. I think not, bud. But if you ever let it get that out of hand again, I’m going to have to take some drastic measures. You know I’ve still got a patch of raw skin on the inside of my thigh from two days ago? That’s not cute.” 

Scott just chuckled, pressing his face in close once more, close enough to run his smooth cheek over Alex’s before pushing his face into the bigger man’s neck and mouthing along the steady pulse he found there, feeling Alex tense up slightly before relaxing. 

“I guess I should probably put that caveman play I’m writing on the backburner then, huh?” 

The laughter that bubbled out of Alex then was contagious, wrapping around the two of them as they lay there together, not another care in the world for the moment. Alex knew that come Monday, Scott would be back to his old self, a rough rumble in his voice that never quite reached his eyes. And he knew that he would tease the man about it, receiving it back in kind. It was just how they worked and he knew nothing could ruin that as long as they were by each other’s sides.


End file.
